


Resentful Longing

by akinorii



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: You hated Luke Skywalker. You hated watching him get that medal and being so coy about it, and you hated him because you liked him.
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Resentful Longing

word count: 1,605

reading time: ~ 7 minutes

You hated Luke Skywalker. You hated watching him get that medal and being so coy about it, and you hated him because you liked him. Well, maybe hate is a little strong. 

You hadn’t been there when he had blown up the Death Star, but on Naboo helping your sister, Queen Dalné with some political matters. Rebel Princess Leia, Dalné, and yourself were close. Hence the reason Leia forced you to the medal ceremony. While you sat there begrudgingly and happened to catch the eye of the highly praised Luke Skywalker. You took one look at him and instantly felt a connection, he was looking right at you before he received his dumb medal. He didn’t know who you were, or where you had been his whole life, but he wasn’t about to let you go. He searched for you frantically as soon as he was able to, but you had already left. 

It was several months before he saw you again, hopping out of an X-wing looking as beautiful as he remembered, but before he could say anything he was whisked away by General Rieekan. 

“Are you ready to make your rounds, Skywalker?” Luke nodded but wasn’t really paying attention. His eyes transfixed on your form as you walked to the Millennium Falcon and began talking to Han and Chewy. He was clueless as to how you knew either of them and seeing you be so close to Han, laughing like that, made his blood boil. He closed his eyes and took a rather large inhale before going to the gate to head out for his rounds. 

Han was in the middle of his sentence when you saw Luke’s retreating form, and let out a semi-audible sigh. You had since forgotten your conversation as you admired the pilot. Han stood watching you with a smirk on his face before teasing you, “You got the hots for Farm-Boy, of all the people him?”

You blushed profusely before smacking him, “Just like you’re whipped for a certain Princess, and I’m not talking about myself.” you retorted with a now equally, if not more sly smirk on your face. You and Chewbacca laughed at him as he stumbled over his words trying to form a coherent response but failing miserably. 

Some time had passed and you started to get worried about Luke. You rounded the corner in your search to find Han and voice your concerns to him but instead found him arguing with Leia. You were about to turn and leave when Leia screeched at him, “You can’t leave! We need you.”

You stopped in your tracks, Han was going to leave? He was like your brother, your best friend; Feeling betrayed you left to go find Luke on your own. Yes, it was unusual for you to act on your sentiment toward Luke, but you needed to get away from that base, from Han. 

It had been maybe 3 hours since you had started your search for Luke and it was now that you started to regret not taking a communicator. You had seen the trail of blood coming out of the Wampa caves, so you knew he had made it out of there. You continued following the trail until you saw his limp body lying in the snow. 

Checking his pulse, you thanked the stars and the Tauntaun that had somehow not died, so far. Lugging him onto the back of the creature, you noticed just how cold he was. Shrugging your own coat off, you placed it on blond and trekked your way through the unbearable terrain. 

It was dark now and you no idea what to do. You had covered a considerable amount of ground and were able to see the giant bay doors closed. You were absolutely exhausted physically and emotionally, with no other options you laid down near the Tauntaun and Luke hoping for some warmth. 

You couldn’t quite register anything but the sound of Luke’s communicator as Rouge Two called out over the line. You frantically searched his pockets with numb hands before finally being able to respond, “This is (Y/n) (L/n) and Luke Skywalker, are we visible Rouge Two?" 

"Yes, Captain, coming in to pick you up now,” Zev Senesca answered. You again thanked the stars for allowing the Rebels to rescue you before blacking out. 

You faded in and out of consciousness as the medical droid took care of you. You could hear the snippets of conversations as various personnel came in to check on you.

“They found her with her coat on Skywalker-”

“I thought she didn’t like him-”

“Poor thing her body temperature was -50°,”

“The droids aren’t sure if she will pull through.”

“(Y/n) I need you to wake up, please," 

The last one you recognized, it was Luke, but why was he in your room? You tried to sit up but were stopped but the pile of blankets on top of you. A gentle hand reached behind you to help you sit up. 

Kriff, he looked horrible with the new scratch on his face and the way his face was drained of color. There were a million thoughts of what you could say to him, or what he could say to you. Then your favorite piece of bantha fodder decided to walk in, effectively ruining whatever moment you and Luke had shared. 

"How ya feelin’, kid? You don’t look so bad to me. You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark.” Han teased Luke a little bit before his gaze fell on you.

“Little princess, you scared me and Chewie. What were you thinking?” Han scolded, his brows furrowed. At that moment it felt as if you couldn’t control yourself as you landed a firm slap on his face. All the tears you had refused to cry came swelling up as you cried at him, “No, you don’t get to say anything. You were going to leave and you certainly were not going to tell me." 

You didn’t really care what he had to say for himself as you let Leia take over the argument. Well, you didn’t care until she stomped over to Luke and kissed him. You didn’t know what to feel as Luke raised his arms behind his head with a smirk directed at Han. You could hear your heart shatter and feel the embarrassment rising to your cheeks at the thought that Luke could ever like you. You desperately wanted to scream, to make everyone leave. Instead, you felt your chest tighten and it felt like you couldn’t breathe, the tears still flowing from when you had yelled at Han.

Han’s eyes widened not caring about anything else at the moment and ushering the other two out. He knew what was happening and what had caused it. "Breathe with me, sweetheart. In-2-3-4, out-2-3-4.” he recited.

-

It had been about 9 months since you last saw Han, Leia, or Luke before you were approached to join the ‘Save Han’ mission. Your distaste for Luke after that day had not gone away and masked the dumb crush you still had on him.

Your job was much like Lando’s in that you were mostly on the sidelines, until the end that is. You were on Jabba’s ship somewhat near Leia as Luke and Han’s execution went on. You saw R2 shoot the lightsaber and got to work cutting off communications and taking care of the fighters down in the hull. 

You knew that Boba Fett was going to be trouble, but you weren’t ready for him to hold you a gunpoint. Stars, you felt helpless standing there, watching Luke fight and Han blindly trying to help Lando. You rolled your eyes knowing that you were going to have to save yourself. You hit your heel against his shin and grabbed his left arm and flipped the Mandalorian over your shoulder. 

Forgetting he had a jetpack, you looked down to see him fall only to find him back in your face. He practically dragged you through the air to the edge of the Sarlacc pit and carelessly dropped you. 

Your muscles were already tired from the exasperation of fighting, so holding on to the tendrils of the Sarlacc for dear life was not ideal. You started slipping which got you to the opening of the pit. You screamed out as the pain flared in your leg from a wound inflicted by the Sarlacc’s teeth.

Finally, the ladder was released down to you and there stood Luke. You grabbed and held you tight against his chest as Chewie pulled the ladder up. You didn’t fully register the pain earlier due to adrenaline, but sitting on the platformed ground and seeing all that blood made you a little woozy.

It was the first serene moment since arriving on the sand-covered planet, and of course, Han and Leia took it as a sign to start making out. You looked away awkwardly and instead to Luke who was bandaging your cut. You looked at him and you knew. You knew that this was the moment you had to tell him, you almost died and he had a right to know. 

Apparently Luke had the same idea, but a little less wordy. He grabbed your face and kissed you. It was by no means magical and you both were sweaty and dirty, but it felt right. It was full of the unspoken love you had for each other. You pulled away and rested your forehead against his, slightly out of breath.

“I love you, (Y/n) (L/n)”

“Good, because I love you too, Luke Skywalker”


End file.
